


With deepest regret

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk writes a letter he hoped he would never have to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With deepest regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [With deepest regret 最深的遺憾](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255789) by [Susant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susant/pseuds/Susant)



Mr. and Mrs. Chekov,  
It is with the deepest regret that I write to you of the death of your son, Ensign Pavel Andreivich Chekov in a shuttle accident early this morning. Normally, I would write something here about how he was a valuable member of this crew and list his accomplishments as a bridge officer and I can tell you without a doubt that he was one of the best navigators in Starfleet, but he was also my friend. He beat me at chess almost as often as our Vulcan first officer and he played the game just as he performed his duties on the Enterprise, with fearless confidence in his ability to do what must be done. His skill at the helm, at the transporter, and even in engineering has saved more lives than I can count, but to me, he is a hero for much more than that. His presence on the bridge— it was like he was a bright sun rising. I don’t usually resort to words like “hero” and poetic statements in these letters because it cheapens the word and does no justice to the deceased. Ensign Chekov, Pavel, deserves it. He is a hero because he made _us_ better. He made _us_ more competent officers. He made _us_ better people. I can’t imagine what you must be going through right now, but know that we are all heartbroken and the crew of the Enterprise will not be the same without him. I am so, so sorry.  
James Tiberius Kirk  
Captain, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very sad about the death of Anton Yelchin this week and while I understand that he is not his character, sometimes I deal by writing fic, and, to me, something of Pavel Chekov has died with him. His portrayal of the young ensign meant something to me and his performance made my world a little brighter. I'm grateful to him for that and will miss terribly what he brought to Star Trek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart: With deepest regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599382) by [candream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream)




End file.
